Avenger Guerreros Legendarios
by Dark Lelouch
Summary: 6 leyendas se unen para salvar a los 12 universos, con el apoyo de 3 diosas lo lograran? Crossover entre varias series
**Avenger: guerreros legendarios libro 1.**

 **Al mero estilo Avatar el titulo este es un croserver con 5 series mas, me gustan usarlos a ellos 6, los 6 guerreros mas fuertes del anime, los 6 grandes, el equipo mas fuerte, los marca infancia y se me olvidaron los demás apodos por lo cual este fanfic lleva como titulo que los superhéroes mas fuertes del mundo, el equipo Rocket…WTF…los Avenger de Marvel (les patean el trasero a la liga de la justicia así que no hablen)…(por MP los insultos si abra por eso), como ira la historia después del protocolo y los primeros capítulos se darán cuenta, sin lemon…me dolio escribir eso, con peleas épicas casi llegando a niveles de seres universales, con mucha comedia, tragedia y poderes nuevos, personaje principal Naruto secundarios, Goku, Seiya, Luffy, Natsu e Ichigo. Parejas para cada unos muy obvias, sin mas solo me queda ir al protocolo después de esta "pequeña" explicación.  
**  
 **Protocolo:  
**  
?:toda creación tiene un principio…toda creación tiene un final…toda creación se lleva a la grandeza de diferentes formas…toda creación es llamada magnifica…toda creación tiene su destrucción…bajo las leyendas que nuestros antepasados nos impusieron esta una en especial, una leyenda que se sobrepone a todo lo antes visto, una que nunca fue narrada, pero para ir a esa leyenda primero debemos conocer 7 leyendas mas, leyendas perdidas por los años, de guerreros que fueron tan valientes, poderosos, heroicos que se les llamo dioses entre humanos, la primera de ellas nos cuenta la historia de un bebe que vino de un planeta como su destructor pero por un golpe de gracia perdió sus recuerdos y se volvió su salvador, un salvador sobre puesto a todo, nació siendo el más fuerte y poco a poco evoluciono hasta llegar a convertirse un dios, sin exagerar, son Goku era su nombre, la segunda leyenda se trata de guerreros cubiertos de armaduras tan poderosos como dioses, entre ellos uno llamado Seiya, caballero legendario de bronce que solo con su voluntad inquebrantable se ponía a la ultura de sus oponentes superándolos, aplastándolos, usando poder que venía de su propio corazón aunque no fue capaz de averiguarlo hasta que comenzó la aventura decisiva, lucho protegiendo a su amada amiga, protectora y diosa Athenea.

La siguiente leyenda nos muestra un joven poderoso, la elite de la elite, su nombre era Ichigo el Shinigami, poderoso con su espada que siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar por el bienestar de sus amigos y su mundo, no le importaba que peligro era, el lo enfrentaba y nunca se rendía, luego la leyenda del Dragon Slayer de fuego, su nombre no hace falta decirlo, su corazón y su alma eran de fuego, tan poderoso para calentar el corazón mas frio para evitar combates…aunque siempre luchaba sin saber la mas mínima razón del porque…su misión era proteger a su gremio, su familia y encontrar a su padre, el emperador del fuego Igneel mientras luchaba para superarse así mismo, la 5ta leyenda nos lleva al soñador más grande de la historia, solo con la ayuda de los que él consideraba hermanos se aventuro en busca de sus sueños surcando el mar, con todo el contra, debía derrotar a todos los piratas, a oponentes que se consideraron invencibles solo aferrándose a su sueño, eso era él, Luffy D. Monkey, después viene la leyenda con una historia algo triste, de cómo un niño odiado desde que nació lucho para llegar a la grandeza, enfrentándose a enemigos uno más poderoso que el anterior mientras luchaba por regresar a la luz a quien él consideraba un hermano, y cumplió su sueño como los otros anteriores, la séptima leyenda era por mucho la mas épica, los seres más poderosos de un mundo para defenderla de incontables peligros unos tras otro, pero esta leyenda paso mucho antes que todas las otras, porque la leyenda que estáis a punto de presenciar se trata de una de niveles épicos, de cómo las primeras 6 leyendas tomaron el lugar de la séptima, del renacimiento de los guerreros legendarios, de los guerreros más poderosos, de los rompe planetas, de los que nos enseñaron el valor para nunca rendirnos, los más serios del universo..Solo bromeo, que solo luchaban cuando realmente era necesario como ultimo recur…

-lo siento…—alguien pone un plato de ramen frente a los 6—solo me queda uno—

¿So

Lo

Le

Que

Da

Uno?

WTF!

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Fin del protocolo

Con eso ya les di la idea, varias aclaraciones para que no se confundan, en Naruto las cosas pasan después de Boruto The Movie, Luffy ya conquisto One Piece y lo verán en Flasback, Seiya Vencio a Hades sin la parte de "te Atravieso el pecho con mi espada", todo se resolvió en cada mundo para no alargar esto y todo es paz y tranquilidad ecepto en uno, miren el que sigue para entenderlo.


End file.
